Herand
Herand is one of the major continents of Divintera . It is known as the Technological Capitol of the world for always being far beyond what other nations can produce. They were the first monarchy of Divintera and ruled the other nations until the Continent Split of the Celestial War. 'History' Herand was formed in 6000 BR and was known as Grand Herand before the Continent Split. They originally assisted their neighbors, teaching them how to effectively hunt, grow crops, and fashion weapons. Before the Angels and during their absences, Herand was the only country capable of defending the others from monsters and magic users. Herand was angered however when Nigh Knay insisted it rule itself on 3400 BR. Desperate not to lose their own magic users, Herand responded with threats. When Nigh Knay didn't back down, the Celestial War began. After several years of fighting, Herand creates a weapon called Ruin and aims to sink Nigh Knay into the ocean. Nigh Knay deflected the weapon which caused the weapon to split the continent unpredictably. This resulted in Nigh Knay, Rashorun, and Essemit being split from the Grand Continent and all declaring independence. Herand received most of the blame for the continent split and the death of all eight Angels. Herand continued to further develop its technology since they had been cut of from Nigh Knay and their expert magic users. During 34 BR, Herand was called upon by the newly named Dhyla to assist with the Baora Lord problem. Though Herand had planned on assisting, they were attacked by hundreds of dragons in an event known as the Dragon Siege. The Dragon Siege lasted until 14 AR with Herand winding up victorious after heavy losses. In the 402 AR, Dhyla began to insist Herand change to a democracy. Insulted by their change of tradition and arrogance, Herand went to war with Dhyla in what was known as The War of Tradition. South Rashorun aided Herand, but North Rashorun came to Dhyla's defense. Despite the numerous bribes from Herand and Dhyla alike, Essemit did not join the war and remained neutral. Herand and South Rashorun lost the war, but were not forced to change to a democracy for fear it would only cause more fighting in the future. In 700 AR, the current King of Herand has been focusing on restoring Herand's relations with the other nations. Herand has since been sharing more technology with the other nations than it previously has. 'Law Enforcement and Weapons' The King The King of Herand may not fight criminals, but he determines their fate. While the Royal Guard deals with all minor crimes, the King of Herand always judges the major crimes. Crimes are rated based on the actions performed and their intent. The King's judgment can be challenged which will cause him to give a second look at the case, but the second judgment is final. The Royal Guard The Herand Royal Guard are highly trained and equipped warriors called in to deal with highly dangerous threats though there is always a large force dedicated to defending the king. High ranking members of the Royal Guard have access to all of Herand's greatest weapons and armor. Royal Guards are commonly equipped with exoskeletons that enhance their physical ability greatly. The Royal Guard is made up of an almost equal number of super-humans and non-super-humans. The Guard The Herand Guard are well equipped to deal with common thugs, but they lack the high-end weapons of the Royal Guard. They are usually equipped with shock clubs and tranquilizers. They aim to bring down anyone commiting a major crime as non-lethal as possible so they may be judged before the king. The Herand Guard is made up of mostly super-humans since there isn't as much advanced technology available for the Herand Guard to rely on. The Assault The Herand Assault are typically soldiers trained in vehicle usage. Due to the complexity of Herandi machines, specialists are required to run them at maximum effeciency. Assaults became a unit during The Dragon Siege when it became apparent dragons were too powerful for their ground forces to reliably kill. This caused a massive increase in large, powerful vehicles causing a need for more specialists.